


Tease

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Can you do Jaskier x Reader of the reader teasing him throughout the day, like heavy flirting, "accidental" touches, pretty much sitting in his lap, changing in front of him, stuff like that? Just to kinda drive him nuts til he snaps cuz he hadn't been picking up on subtle flirting?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Tease

You and Jaskier had been friends for some time now. It would surprise people to find that Jaskier, the roving romancer, was capable of a platonic relationship. It had surprised, and disappointed, you as well as you found yourself in intimate moments that could have been more. There were times you’d nearly kissed, you were sure of it. Not just when you were both drunk and acting foolish but other moments as well. Applying salve to a cut on his brow when he’d gotten into a bar fight you’d felt his eyes on your face, dipping down to your mouth which was inches from his own. While practicing a new dance that had come into fashion, laughing and twirling around like idiots until you fell into his arms, lips brushing against each other in the struggle to right yourself, eyes catching and then turning away just as quickly. The tension between you was palpable but something held him back until finally one day you decided it was up to you to force its resolution.

You started the same way you’d started in the past with other attempted conquests. You flirted, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes which only prompted him to ask if you needed a nap. When you caught him staring at you, quill tapping against your lips as you considered a menu between writing down your inventory, you slowly lowered it, watching his eyes follow it from your mouth down your neck to your collar bones and down your chest til it reached the table.

“See something you like?” you asked huskily. He cleared his throat and announced he would have an ale and then left to get one for the both of you. When he returned and handed you the cup you let your fingers linger over his, thumb absentmindedly brushing against his. When he pulled back his hand he returned his focus to his journal, taking a deep draught of ale before working out a line he’d been stuck on.

When he performs you clap along with the crowd, eyes seeking his at every turn, returning the wink he sent with one of your own. When he stumbles back over to his seat amid thunderous applause you decide to get a bit bolder and climb up on his lap. He supports you easily, arm around you to keep you centered. You grind against him subtly, pressing up against him as you talk to someone nearby, acting as though you were just adjusting yourself for comfort’s sake. You can see a redness creep up his neck and he stiffens with every shift of your weight pressing down against him. When you jump off his lap to get another round of ales it doesn’t miss your notice that he tries to subtly adjust his waistband. You don’t get the chance to sit on his lap again, he keeps his lower half firmly hidden beneath the table but you continue your attempted seduction in other ways. When he rests his hand on the table you place yours on it, tracing the signet ring and entwining your hands. He doesn’t pull away and puts on a front of being disaffected but you see him glancing down at your interlinked hands every time you look away.

You’d shared more rooms than not in your time traveling together but you could feel something different about this night. Jaskier seemed almost nervous as he unlocked the room, missing the keyhole a couple of times.

“Come now Jaskier, you’re usually so good at finding holes,” you murmur playfully, not the most subtle innuendo, but it has the intended affect. He drops the keys and you pick them up, rising slowly to give him a good view of your body before you slide in front of him and open the door. Once inside he disposes of the doublet he’s been wearing and begins to take off the boots. You usually walk behind the changing screen to switch into the night clothes you wear but when you walk out from behind it you are wearing only the overly large undershirt Jaskier gave you months ago. The fabric barely skims the top of your thighs. The sleeves are rolled up and the top three buttons are undone. Your long legs are bare and your feet pat softly across the wooden floor as you approach him. He’s seated on the bed, one boot half-off his foot as he stares at you, frozen in place.

“Jaskier,” you say, speaking the word like a term of endearment. He is unblinking as he looks up at you and you enjoy the sight of him below you, arching his beautiful, thick neck to meet your eyes.

“What the fuck,” he speaks the words softly like a prayer.

“Hmm?” you ask.

“What… what are you doing?” he demands, pulling the boot all the way off and then standing and starting to pace around the room.

“What do you want me to do?” you purr. He spins back to face you and points accusatorily.

“Is this a trick? Are you spelled? Is this – is this one of those things where you’re sucked into your deepest dreams and fantasies and in reality you’re some weathered hag who’s going to pull my life out through my cock?” he asks.

“Jaskier calm down,” you say resting your hands on his shoulders. He squints at you suspiciously but his eyes are pulled back down to your legs and your thighs and all of you.

“I’m going to explain this very slowly so you understand,” you say, his eyes watching your lips as you speak, “I’m flirting with you.”

His brows furrow into a confused crease.

“Why?” he asks. You blink at him for a moment, wondering how this man can simultaneously be an idiot and also a total genius.

“Because I want you,” you reply, just as slowly, moving closer and wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands instinctively come up to your waist, pressing the fabric in to meet your form and better expose the contours of your body. His eyes glide back up to yours, bright blue darkening with lust.

“Do you want me?” you ask. He scoffs and shakes his head and when he looks back up at you a switch has been flipped. He pulls you against him roughly, hands possessive as they hold you close, catching your lips between his teeth and pulling you in for a punishing kiss.

“You want to know what I want?” he asks, reaching for the laces of his trousers and loosening them before lifting you by the thighs and roughly tossing you onto the bed.

“Yes,” you answer breathlessly.

“Good,” he says, eyes boldly scanning your body, all traces of confusion and timidity gone, “Because I intend to show you.”


End file.
